


Jumping on the Bandwagon

by somewhatcanon



Category: overwatch
Genre: Agender Character, Bisexual Character, Demiromantic Character, Everyone's gay and trans I'm so sorry, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Lucio, Other, Please Forgive me, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans McCree, agender reaper, bisexual McCree, bisexual reaper, demiromantic mercy, im so so sorry I'm garbage, trans dva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatcanon/pseuds/somewhatcanon
Summary: Jesse McCree has to navigate being homeless, an orphan, a soldier, romance, and friendship while bisexual and transgender. At first, only Dr. Angela Zeigler knows, since she's the team doctor. What happens when Jesse starts sharing his experiences and stops keeping secrets? Guess you'll find out.





	1. Flashback

Jesse McCree was twelve years old when he decided he needed to fix himself. Every day, he looked in the mirror, and it felt like something was wrong. It wasn't his hair, it wasn't his clothes, and he didn't really think he looked ugly. In fact, he thought he looked pretty good. Still, something wasn't right, but he brushed off the feeling and sat in his bed and scrolled through his phone. It was on social media just then that he came across a term that had been hidden from him for a while: _trans._ Not quite knowing what it meant yet, he decided to search it up, and came across several images of flags and support groups and pride parades and Before  & After images. The last of the list caught his attention the most, as he saw a man with long hair and breasts who had become this handsome devil with a strong jawline and flat chest. _That could be me,_ Jesse thought to himself. _That could be what I become._

Three years later, at fifteen years old, he found himself in the Deadlock gang's infirmary. The medics had to tear off the plastic wrap from his chest after he passed out on the hottest day of the year. With shame in his eyes, he looked to the other members of the gang who were standing nearby. He could hardly believe that he had been so stupid as to bind unsafely and so careless as to reveal himself like this in front of his friends. Luckily, they accepted him, and stole a compression sports bra and a real binder for him soon after. He was incredibly thankful, even though some members of the gang resented him at first.

Fast forward two more years to the moment when Jesse McCree found himself in the interrogation room of Gabriel Reyes, who could've easily achieved being the commander of Overwatch someday. A man by the name of Jack Morrison had been interrogating Jesse for the first hour or so before Reyes himself was brought in.

"How old are you, son?" Reyes asked.

McCree looked him in the eye and answered, "I told y'all I'm 23."

"That's bullshit and we both know it. How old are you?"

McCree smirked a little. "I'm 17."

"Oh good," Reyes muttered. "A 17-year-old outlaw. Just what I needed."

"So, what're y'all gonna do with me?" McCree asked. "Y'ain't just gonna throw me in jail. Ain't good for business if y'jus' throw a kid like me in jail."

"There's no such thing as a kid like you," Morrison countered, and his voice reminded McCree of the old-timey Batman movie franchise from ages ago. "You're not a kid anymore if you're hanging around with the Deadlock crew."

Reyes thought about that for a moment. "That's right," he agreed. "Both of you are right. Morrison, please excuse us. I'd like to have a word alone with the boy."

Morrison nodded before leaving, and it made McCree wonder why there hadn't been a _Yes, sir_ with it. _Almost seems like this guy ain't as respected as everyone else,_ McCree thought to himself. _Wonder why._

"What's your name again, son?" Reyes asked, one more time.

"M'name's Jesse McCree," McCree introduced himself once again.

"Nice to meet you, Jesse McCree. How would you like to be the newest member of Blackwatch?"

"I think you just mispronounced the name of your own organization."

Reyes chuckled a little. “No, kid. Blackwatch. Like a little... _training camp_. Yeah, that’s it. But don’t get too worried. I’m sure you’d fit right in. After all, you’re pretty infamous, ain’t ya?”

“Aw shucks,” McCree replied sarcastically, “that’s real sweet, but I prefer the term _talented,_ or maybe even, _widely known for such talents._ That last one’s a mouthful, though, so maybe you wanna go with the former rather than the latter.”

That made Reyes smirk. “You’re something, ain’t ya, kid?”

Shrugging and leaning back in his chair, McCree replied, “I guess you could say that.”

Just like that, Jesse McCree became the newest and most _talented_ member of Blackwatch, and even though that should’ve excited him, he was now more nervous than he’d ever been before. Not only did he have to be the good guy, y’know, fix himself and all that, but he also had thirty new people to keep his secret from. _Maybe I can just distract them with my sharpshooting skills_ , he thought to himself as he put on his binder in the mirror. _Maybe if I’m mean enough, they’ll never even want to talk to me anyways. I can do that. I can be mean._

Unfortunately, McCree got too mean too fast, and he got into a fight that had him end up in the infirmary. After about ten minutes of unconsciousness, he woke up to a beautiful young woman about his age, who was checking his vitals. He didn’t have time to stare or to admire her because his anxiety kicked in. Quickly, he tried to sit up to get away from her, praying to the Lord in Heaven that she hadn’t seen anything, and in his scrambling and shuffling, he accidentally hit her with his hand. _Way to go, Jesse,_ he thought to himself. _You just smacked the hot nurse in the face. That’ll get you her number._

“Wait,” he began, “how can you be a nurse if you’re so young? You an aid or something?”

“Thanks for the apology,” she sighed, as though she were already annoyed by him. _That’s funny,_ he thought. _People usually don’t get pissed at me until after I’ve said at least a few sentences. That was only two._

“Sorry,” he apologized, and then registered her accent. “Are you German?”

“Swiss, actually,” she corrected.

“You should try and say my name,” he suggested, but she rolled her eyes and replied, “If I had a dime for every time someone asked me that…”

“What would you do with all that money if you did have a dime for every time someone asked you?” He asked, curious now, but also just wanting to start conversation with her.

“I’d pay off my student loans,” she replied, fixing her hair and straightening her lab coat, which had bootprints on it. Apparently, McCree had also kicked her. _Great._

“So…” He sat back. “What’s the damage, doc?”

She pushed up her glasses and looked at her clipboard. “You got hit pretty hard in the side, and one of your ribs is bruised. Also, your head is--”

“How can you tell if my ribs are bruised without taking off my shirt?” He asked, amazed, and the doctor gave him a weird look.

“I can’t,” she answered, like the question McCree had just asked was a stupid one. “I had to take off your shirt.”

McCree felt his heart skip a beat before it started pounding. He felt like a car whose engine had died, and now this was the jumpstart that got him going again. Only this time, he was running too well, with too much energy, also like a car, but one spinning out on the highway because of a patch of ice. “Y-you what?”

“I had to take off your shirt,” she repeated. “Are you okay? You’re shaking.”

“I-I’m fine,” he lied. “W-what d-did you see?”

“Well,” she answered, getting a little scared because of his fear, “I saw your binder and your ch--”

“Don’t tell anyone,” he pleaded, his true emotions showing in his words and in his face. “Please, please don’t tell anyone. I can’t get kicked out of here.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t,” she assured him, desperate to get him to calm down. “I won’t tell a soul, alright? You wouldn’t get kicked out if I _did_ say anything, but out of respect for you, I won’t say a thing.”

McCree took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “Promise?” He asked, and she nodded.

“Promise.”


	2. Not Half Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four years after the prologue takes place. Jesse McCree and the "hot nurse" Angela Ziegler are 21 and practically inseparable best friends.

At first, of course, Jesse had tried to get laid despite not quite knowing how he would hide his true identity. That's what he knew: manliness was tested by how much girls liked you and how little femininity you had in you. Being trans, McCree felt like he had to compensate for his body by being hypermasculine. He was the best sharpshooter in all of Overwatch, he worked out nearly every day, and he ate a diet that would make any vegan faint. Eventually he decided just to keep his transness a secret, and after ten years of keeping it, he decided it might have been time to tell everyone. This he brought up first with Dr. Ziegler, more casually known as Angela, during his annual physical exam.

"Angela?" He said, not softly, but nervously.

"Yes, McCree?" She replied, writing something down on her clipboard. Jesse smirked, knowing that she only referred to him by his last name due to her accent making his first name sound like  _Yesse._

"I was...thinkin' about comin' out to everyone else," he confessed, looking down at his hands. They were calloused from years of fighting and training. "Y'know, stop keepin' secrets an' shit."

Angela continued writing things down. "You know you don't have to come out until you're ready," she assured him. "It's okay if you want to come out now, but just know that you don't have to."

Nodding without looking back up at her, Jesse replied, "Yeah. I know. But I think I'm ready."

"Then go ahead," she replied. "It'll be okay."

"Will it?" He asked, as he brought his head up to rest his eyes on her face. It was then that he noticed the softness of her eyes, how gentle and understanding she could be despite all the hardships she faced on the job every day. That made him look away again, wanting to keep fear in the back of his mind at all times. Remembering fear kept him safe.

"It  _will_ ," she assured him, resting a comforting hand on his. "It's not like they can just kick you out. You're one of our most valuable team members."

"Thanks, Angela." Jesse sighed, running a hand through his long hair. He'd let it grow out a little since he'd gotten older and more comfortable with himself. "But how would I go about doing it?"

Leaning against the counter across from the examination table, Angela looked back at Jesse for only a second or two, studying his body language. "However you want to," she replied, which wasn't exactly what Jesse wanted to hear. "How did you come out to me?"

"I almost died," Jesse reminded her.

"You did not," she argued, remembering. "You simply got into a little trouble. I wouldn't recommend using that method, though."

Sighing, he asked, "Then what  _do_ you recommend?" At this point, Jesse was starting to get more worried.

"Be honest," she offered. "When the opportunity comes along, take advantage of it. Just...make sure it's a safe place to come out, okay, McCree? I don't think anything bad will happen, but just in case, let me know how everything goes afterwards."

Jesse took in a long, deep breath. "Okay," he promised, nodding. "Okay, I'll do what I can. Thanks, Angie."

"Hey. Only Gabe's allowed to call me that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Angela. See you later."

"Good luck, McCree."

* * *

Saturday night, at a local bar--that's where Jesse decided to come out to two of his superiors. It wasn't quite the place Angela would've chosen, which Jesse knew. The risk helped him act, because if either Commander Morrison or Commander Reyes had an issue, there would be witnesses, and there had to be at least one person who wouldn't have blamed him for punching a transphobe in the face.

As soon as the everyone had cracked open their beers, he got the Commanders' attention. "Jack, Gabe," he began, "I have something I kinda need to talk about."

Since emotional vulnerability wasn't really Jesse's thing, the other two men looked at him in confusion. "Okay," Gabe replied cautiously, "what is it?"

"Nothing bad, I swear," Jesse tried to assure them, "nothing bad at all. I just thought I should finally tell y'all that...uh..."  _C'mon, Jesse, if you can dress like a goddamn cowboy from the 1860's, you can tell your bosses that you don't have a dick._ "I'm trans."

For a moment, Jack did nothing but stare in confusion. "So...you were born a girl, or you want to be a girl?"

 _Oh shit, okay, he doesn't know anything about this. Awesome. Can't wait to be Human Fucking Google._ "No, no, see, it ain't quite like that. That ain't really how it works. See, I wasn't born with a dick. But just because I wasn't born with a third leg don't mean I wasn't a guy since I was born." Beer came out of Gabe's nose. "Some people, sure, they don't feel weird about their, y'know, what's down there, since birth. I did, though, and I like to think I've been a man since birth. So, to answer the question, neither, I suppose."

Entirely crimson-faced, Jack stuttered out, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to--"

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it," Jesse interrupted, but helpfully. "I figured there might be some questions I had to answer. But I'm real glad you listened." He paused for a minute. "Gabe, you ain't said nothing for a bit."

Simply, Gabe shrugged. "I don't got a problem with it. What you've got in your pants is no business of mine."

"Cool," Jesse responded, smiling. "So, we all good?"

"Yep."

"Yes," Jack answered, still a bit embarrassed. "Jesse, I'm sorry if I came off as ignorant at all."

Jesse shrugged it off. "It's fine. Ain't got nothing to worry 'bout, boss." He chuckled in relief and patted his back before the whole group went off to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a comment saying that there's "more tags than content," which I fully understand, and I offer my sincerest apologies for the lack of content. I do plan on writing more often. Thank you all for your patience.  
> That being said, other characters coming out will take a little while. It'll take a couple chapters for other characters to really start appearing and doing anything, because this fic is centered around McCree and his journey as a bi trans man. Thank you for your patience, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that was good. Constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry if updates are slow. I'm a busy person and stuff.


End file.
